Your My April Fool
by AnimeControl
Summary: April 1 is never a normal day for Winry! Multiple pranks done to her, a idiot and jerkish husband, and unspeakable outrage. Can she actually love this day? Oneshot and Post-Brotherhood EdxWinry R&R!


**Okay, I know it's not April Fools day because it's August 1 not April 1, but I just wanted to make this so please review, it's appreciated, but not forced! R&R**

It was about 11:00pm. Winry was extremely tired and dangerously outraged. Tiresome because of her customers and outraged because of him. Ed had been pranking her all day. About four times that jerk pranked her so far. He would say something that would really hurt to the core, but then he would follow up by yelling, "April Fools," soon after. After that moment came a silver tool to his skull.

She was relieved that after one more hour would pass, it would be April 2 and the pranks would be over. To her dismay, the thoughts of the four pranks came rushing into her mind in a flash.

_Early in the morning..._

It was 8:00am and both Winry and Ed were still sleeping. That is, until he decided to wake up and start their day by being a absolute jerk.

Ed had got up and picked up the clock. He changed the time to 3:00pm and set it back down.

He tiptoed over to Winry before screaming into her ear, "Winry, get up!"

She immediately spranged out of bed, "Ed, w-what's w-wrong!?"

He signaled at the clock, which when Winry turned to, saw the time and had a massive freakout, "WHAT THE CRAP! DID I SLEEP FOR THAT LONG!? I HAD AUTOMAIL CUSTOMERS IN THE MORNING! ED, WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM!?"

"You were asleep, so I told them to come back another day!"

"WHY THE CRAP WOULD YOU DO FOR!? YOU DUMB IDIOT!"

"Oh yeah, I could remember that about two of them said something about going to another automail engineer." Ed was keeping himself from exploding with laugher. He stared at Winry, who had a evil, death glare on her face and was grinding her teeth into oblivion.

She reached for the wrench that laid on the coffee table, "YOU STUPID DUMBASS!" She swinged and catched Ed on the head before he flew back up against the wall and then sliding onto the floor. She ran and laid on top of him about to swing once more until he caught her hand and kissed her before pulling back yelling, "April Fools, Win!"

She blinked rapidly, "H-HUH?"

"What are you talking about, Ed!?"

"I changed the clock time from 8:00am to 3:00pm!" He let go of her wrist and stared at her shocked look.

She could only stare at him with shock and widened eyes. She would then close them and sighed while swinging the wrench, "Y-YOU ALMOST GAVE A HEARTATTACK, YOU FOOL!"

"Sorry!"

She stopped before the wrench landed and she sighed, "What am I going to do with you!?"

_Later that morning..._

Winry had just seen her second customer of the day. Suddenly, the phone rang and Winry went to pick it up, "Hello?"

"Is this, Winry Rockbell?"

"Yes, who am I speaking to!?"

"That's not important! What is important, is that I am holding both Mei Chang and Alphonse Elric hostage!"

Her eyes widened, "W-What? W-Why?"

"That's not important, but I will spare them, if you murder Edward Elric!"

"No!"

"It's either these two or your husband!"

Winry was starting to get scared. She was shaking all over, "Who? I can't do that!"

"There's one more thing you need to know, Winry Rockbell!"

She was open ears, shivering with fright, "What is it!?"

"Well... April Fools!"

She heard a familar laughter from the other line, "That can't be!"

Winry's faced turned dark, flaming red like a steamed tomato and she pulled the phone cord off the wall and took the entire thing with her upstairs. She stared at her and Ed's bedroom before she kicked the door open and threw the phone at Ed.

Ed who barely dodged it was harshly gasping, "WHAT THE-"

He was greeted by a large wrench pounding his face into dust as he slammed onto the floor. He saw Winry staring at him with volture-like eyes, "I WAS FREAKING SCARED, YOU RETARD!"

Ed was thinking of a way to calm her down. A thought came to mind as he got up and pulled her in for a kiss. She hated him so much right now, but couldn't resist Ed's affection.

They pulled away and she talked once before leaving the room.

"Ed!"

"Yeah?"

"You need to buy a new phone!"

She slammed the door shut and walked back downstairs, "Idiot!"

_Three hours after noon..._

Winry was tending to a customer named Larry. He was a young 12 year old boy who came for maintenance on his right automail arm. He is just like Ed, he enjoyed April Fools day and the pranks that came along with the occasion.

"Hey, Miss Winry, why do you look so sad?"

"It's nothing, just that my husband likes this day because he could be a jerk without anyone telling him to stop!"

"I like this day as well, but being a jerk on it, I won't do that!"

She laughed, "Don't pull any serious pranks!"

He nodded as she was doing the last part of his maintenance.

"There, I am done!"

"Thank you!" He paid her the money for the maintenance and started walking back upstairs. When he was about to leave, Ed came and pulled him into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"I heard you like this day as well! I got a favor to ask you!"

"What kind of favor?"

"A prank!"

"O-Okay!"

Ed whispered into Larry's ear, all the details about the prank. Soon after, he took a automail arm spare Winry had laying around.

He passed it to Larry who walked over and opened the door to Winry's workshop, "Um, Miss Winry!"

She was sipping on a cup coffee and looked up seeing Larry sweating bullets, "What's wrong!"

"My a-automail arm came off!" He showed her the spare that Ed gave him.

"W-What?"

"M-Miss Winry?"

She put down her coffee and started having fumes released from her ears.

"April Fools, Miss Winry!"

The fumes wouldn't stop coming out and Larry ran off, leaving the spare on a table.

"That kid! He said, he wasn't going to do a serious prank!"

"Wait a minute!" She she picked up two wrenches, "Ed..."

"Winry!" A voice came from the top of the stairs. One that she reconized more than anything.

"Ed!" Her voice was dark and cold, she threw a wrench and Ed blocked it by closing the door.

"EDWARD!"

She snapped and dashed up, kicked the door opened and chased after Ed, who ran out the house.

She chased him around the house for about five minutes, until she aimed very closely and threw the wrench. Landing on it's mark, Ed banged his head onto a window after the hit. Shards of glass where inside and outisde the house. He examined his head and felt the 'blood' that just had been released from his head.

When Winry noticed the red liquid leaking from Ed's head, she instantly ran up to her husband.

"W-What did I do!? I am so sorry, Ed!"

Ed chucked, "April Fools!"

"W-What?"

"I took some small bags of ketchup and hid them in my hair. When my head smacked onto the window, the bags protected me and the ketchup spilled!"

She couldn't believe what her husband had just pulled.

"Well now, I have to go wash this ketchup off." He gave her another kiss and began to walk off. She grabbed his wrist tightly, "YOU FOOL!" She picked up the wrench and wacked him, "YOUR GOING TO WASH YOUR HAIR RIGHT? LET ME HELP YOU INSIDE!" She grabbed a dazed Ed and threw him inside the house from the broken window.

"FIX THE WINDOW WHILE YOUR AT IT, IDIOT!"

_Snapped back to reality..._

After the time change, prank call, customer partnership, and fake blood m, it was 11:30pm. Only half-hour till 12:am. She came back from her thoughts and had realized that he had a stupid grin on his face, everytime he would prank her.

She sighed, "Why am I so gullable?" She noticed Ed coming, but he wasn't wearing a grin. He was wearing a gloomy smirk. Almost like he was angry.

Ed walked up to Winry and just like before, he going to prank her, but this prank will be one that would result in many conflicts...

"Winry!"

"Ed!" She thought he was going to apologize for his recents actions. Well, she thought...

"Winry, I want a divorce! Your too violent with me!"

Winry stood there, shocked and heart broken. The pain she felt was beyond imaginable. She could feel her heart being torned and murdered right in front her.

She could feel the tidal wave of tears about to come exploding out of her eyes.

She noticed Ed's grin, "April Fools, Win!"

She couldn't take it anymore. That was the last straw. He had hurt her long enough, "He wants to be a retard prankster, I will show him!"

"Ed, I am going to leave you! You don't deserve me after all, stupid retard!"

Ed laughed and she wondered why. Winry didn't know, but Ed could see right pass her little charade. "So, that is the game she wants to play! Let's see her try this..."

"So! I could careless! I am just going to find another woman better than you in a random bar!"

Now he had went to far. She was seriously hurt and all the tears she had been holding was about to spill. She thought he didn't deserve her tears, so she won't bother him with them.

"YOU STUPID JERK!"

She tried to run, but Ed wouldn't allow it. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for a hug. She tried to pull away, but stopped when she felt Ed's warmth rub her face and cheeks. She started to cry on Ed's chest and he patted her head, "Hey, you do know I was lying! You are the best woman in my life and you are better than any woman in this world!"

She blushed, "Ed-"

He interupted her, "If the pranks hurted you, you should had told me that you didn't want me to keep pranking you, but instead you would hit me and bolt from whatever place I was."

"I wanted you to have your fun for now! You seem to enjoy today very much!"

"To me, it's not fun, if your not having fun with me!"

"Oh, Ed! You-"

He scooped her up and carried her upstairs and into the bedroom. He placed her on the bed and he jumped in with her. They snuggled up as they kissed and something popped into Winry's head, "Ed, this day, you showed more affection towards me than on any other day!"

He chuckled, "Really! I guess I did kiss you alot today! I didn't want you to kill me!"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why only today?"

Ed smiled, "You idiot, if you want affection from me just say so. Or show me first and I would happily show back!"

It was 11:59pm and just one more minute till April 2.

"Winry, the second day of pranking begins tomorrow!"

Her eyes widened, "What!?"

"Haha, April Fools!"

"Stop!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop being a fool!"

"Come on, Winry! Don't you understand! Yes, I am a jerk on this day, but that's my way of showing my love to you on April 1!"

"And before and after, I will show it, but in another way!"

Winry blushed, "What way!?"

_Midnight hit..._

"I'll show you!"

"Idiot.."

"I'm your idiot!"

"No, your my April Fool!"

"And your mine!"

After that day, it became tradition that every April 1, Ed would be a total jerk to anyone he felt like being a jerk to.

Winry, who hated April Fools Day, now loved it. She now understood Ed on April 1 and would gladly prank him back to show her affection.

He was Winry's April Fool and she was his. That's what mattered to them the most about this day.

**Thanks for reading! :D R&R**


End file.
